


For Tips

by Kalloway



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jam rounds up some help.





	For Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/gifts).



> Inspired by Dust Strikers.
> 
> December 29, 2006.

"Three cute waiters!" Jam exclaimed, staring at the men. Somehow she'd managed to escape the brawl and stand at the side until they had finished pummeling one another.

"I can't..."

"I need to..."

"No..."

"Please?" Jam asked. "You can have all you want to eat for FREE and you can keep any tips you earn!"

Bridget nodded. "Money."

Testament and Ky looked at one another for a long, hard minute.

"Really cute uniforms for really cute waiters..." Jam tried. "Well, manly, cute uniforms and did I mention the free food? One day. Only one day!"

"One day," Testament confirmed. He had been defeated, after all.

"One day," Ky echoed.

"One day!" Bridget announced as he stood up, accidentally flashing the two other men. "Do I get to wear a tie?"

One very long day.


End file.
